A Random Ben 10 Movie
Random Ben 10 Movie is a comedic movie by me. It is not meant to be taken seriously. It is part of A Random Ben 10 Franchise, being followed by A Random Ben 10 Christmas. It takes place in Earth-₵10. Plot 3:15 AM. Ben is sleeping in his bed. Ben, asleep: Burgers... *snore* Nachos... *snore* Pizza... *snore* Grilled cheese... The wall beside him explodes. Vilgax bursts in. Vilgax: BEN TENNYSON! I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU AND CONQUER YOUR- Ben bursts awake. Ben: AHHHHHHHH! DUDE! YOU WOKE ME UP! Vilgax: Oh, what time is it? Ben shoves the clock in his face. Ben: 3:16 AM. People are sleeping, dude! Vilgax: Funny. I think my watch is malfunctioning. Ben: Come back tomorrow morning okay? Vilgax: Yeah sure. See ya. Vilgax walks out from the hole he made. Ben goes back to sleep. Sequence! Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun! Ben 10! But when you need a superhero, he'll cower off and run! Ben 10! Despite the muscles he's got on his arm! He'll fall like a hollow sack from the littlest harm! Ben 10! When trouble's taking place, He'll hide in any vase! Ben 10! When his life is on the line, He'll never cease to whine! Ben 10! of Opening Sequence! 5:45 AM. The sun rose in the distance. Another part of the wall explodes. Vilgax: BEN TENNYSON! I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU AND CONQUER YOUR- Ben: Hey! The door is open! You could've used that! I pay a lot to repair walls you know! Vilgax: But! I thought blowing walls is dramatic! Ben: Oh. You want drama? Then your stance is horribly wrong! Vilgax: How should I repair it? Ben: For instance, you need to put that leg first, get a creepy smile, and bare your muscles. Vilgax does that. Vilgax: Like this? Ben nods. Vilgax: Okay then... BEN TENNYSON! I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU AND CONQUER YOUR- Ben: Wait! That line is way too overused. Its too cliche. Vilgax: Then let me think of something... He stops, thinking. Then, he gets an idea. Vilgax: AHA! I got it! BEN TENNYSON! I AM VILGAX THE CONQUEROR AND I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU AND CONQUER YOUR- Ben: There you go again. Cliche. Vilgax: Okay, fine! Let's see... He pauses. Vilgax: BEN TENNYSON! SURRENDER THE OMNITRIX OR YOU WILL NOT SUFFER MU- Ben: WAIT! Didn't you say you wanted to just kill me and conquer my world now? Vilgax: Oh right. Ben: Besides, I don't really have time for this anymore. Can I just skip to the part where I beat you up and throw you to space? Vilgax: Yeah, I do have to watch So You Think You Can Dance rerun in moments. Ben transforms into Way Big, destroying his house. He throws Vilgax to space. Vilgax: AH! I WILL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Way Big yawns and reverts. Ben's mother walks in. Ben's mother: BENYOUDESTROYEDTHEHOUSEYOU'REGROUNDEDKTHXBAI. She disappears. Ben shrugs and walks down to his car. He goes to open it and it suddenly explodes. Animo's frog lands right where it was. Animo: BEN TENNYSON! I HAVE COME SEEKING REV- Ben: Not you too! Ben sighs, transforming into Wildmutt. Animo's eyes widen in horror. Wildmutt licks him to death. He then reverts. Ben: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110828074010/pvzcc/images/b/b9/Emoticon_fyea.png OH YEAH! LICKING http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/99/Ftwblock.png ! Ben suddenly remembers the car is destroyed. Ben: I suddenly remembers the car is destroyed! How am I supposed to go?! He thinks. Ben: Oh yeah, I know! He goes to his neighbor's. He beats him up, burns him and throws his corpse off a cliff and steals his car. Oh, and he blows up the house. Ben arrives at school. He enters his class. Teacher: ...and the fat ugly guy refuses to give him the cork of the bottle so he gives him a big lolipop instead. He sees Ben. Teacher: BEN TENNYSON! DID YOU MEMORIZE THE WHOLE HISTORY BOOK?!!!!!!!!!!! He takes out a HUGE book and puts it on the desk. The desk shatters and the floor breaks from its weight. Ben: tl;dr. Teacher: HOW DARE YOU USE THE TOO LONG; DIDN'T READ MEME IN CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben stares blankly. The entire class is asleep. Teacher: The only you might possibly survive with such PROPOSTROUS LIFE STYLE IS IF YOU HAVE.... He pauses. Teacher: FAIRLY ODDPARENTS! He bends in the air like Mr. Crocker. Ben: Seriously?! He slaps the desk in front of Ben, causing it to explode. He takes out a huge wad of paper and puts it ontop of Ben's classmate, crushing him. Bone crushing noises are heard. Teacher: Detention today! You have to write a four thousand five hundered eighty six page essay about how the apple falls off a cliff! Ben: That's impossible! The Teacher does a cliche evil laugh. Later, after school, Ben goes to Max's Plumbing. He enters the bathroom. He takes down his pants and poops in the toilet. He flushes. Meanwhile, in the Plumbers' Base, his poop falls off from the ceiling. It falls on Magister Patelliday. He runs around in circles, disgusted. Meanwhile, Ben pulls the rope thingy, and it doesn't open the trap door. Ben: Why didn't the trap door open? Ben transforms into Four Arms. He pulls the rope and it tears apart. Ben: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png Ben transforms into Armodrillo. Armodrillo: ARMODRILLO! He punches the ground, and it breaks. Armodrillo falls down the elevator place, and hits the ground deep below, causing an earthquake. He climbs out from the elevator shaft and reverts. Ben: Heya Patteliday! Nice brown hat! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png Patelliday: Its not a hat!!! http://images.wikia.com/aceofspadesfanfiction/images/e/e1/Cryemote.png Ben walks off towards the monitors. Ben: Is there a game here or something? He presses a button. Meanwhile outside of Earth, a rocket is shot from the Earth and it hits a sattelite, blowing it up, and cutting off the President's speech. Meanwhile, Ben walks towards Rook. Ben: Hey Rook. Rook: Greetings, Ben-dude. Ben: Hey. Ben looks at what Rook is watching. Ben: Why are you watching Dora? Rook: I heard these shows tend to give a lot of education to the younger humans. Did you know that foxes wear masks and monkeys wear boots? Ben facepalms. Ben: No, not really... An explosion happens. The mailman bursts in. Mailman: BEN TENNYSON! I HAVE COME TO TAKE MY REVENGE ON- Wait a minute! Mailman: Okay... Give me your script. Mailman gives me his script. That's not yours! Yours is the sixth script to the right! Mailman: Oh! Makes sense! Now get out. Mailman explodes into candies. Ben: YAY CANDIES! Suddenly, another explosion occurs, and a fat ugly girl wearing Billy Billion's clothes bursts in from yet another hole. Girl: BEN TENNYSON! I HAVE COME TO TAKE MY REVENGE ON YOU! Wait! That's not Billy Billlions! Director: Oh, right. Sir, the actor playing Billy Billions isn't available. We had to bring in a replacement. Ohkay. Billy Billions replacement: I HAVE COME TO TAKE MY REVENGE ON YOU! Ben: Hey look! Its a guy who supposedly was in my class but I never heard of him or remember him and he was never mentioned in past shows! Rook: He also looks surprisingly short for his age. Billy Billions replacement: UGH! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d3/Raage.png I WILL GET MY REVENEGE! Ben: Okay. She/he runs to Ben and punches him in the face. Ben falls back. Ben: Ouch! Rook jumps out of nowhere and punches him/her back in the face. He then takes out a gun and shoots him. The Billy Billions replacement dies. Ben: YAY! Max explodes. Ben: YAY! Patelliday explodes. Ben: YAY! Molly Gunther explodes. Ben: YAY! Rook: Why did they explode? Ben: (scientist accent) I care not about your remarks. Rook: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132508/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fa/._..png Tetrax's ship lands in, destroying half the place and crushing Rook. Tetrax: Ben! The Omnitrix is going to explode! Ben: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/24/OhCrapGuy.png IMPOSSIBRU! Tetrax: We have to get to Azmuth! Ben: Okay, let's go. He runs inside the ship. Ben: Where's gluto? It flies off. Rook gets up, injured. Rook: I miraclously survived. A piece of debris falls on his head, knocking him out. Tetrax's ship flies in space. Vilgax's ship flies by. Vilgax (through intercom): BEN TENNYSON! SURRENDER THE OMNITRIX! Ben (through intercom): no u Vilgax leaps out of his ship, but misses Tetrax's ship and drifts off in space. Tetrax: ...did that just happen? Ben: Meh, he'll be fine. Suddenly, red alert! Tetrax: Its an intruder! They run out to see the doors of the ship. A dark figure walks in. Ben: AH! DARK FIGURE! TETRAX, KILL IT! KILL IT! Figure: Calm down, dweeb, its me. It removes its cloak, revealing.... SILENA GOMEZ WITH FACIAL HAIR?! Ben: wut JK, its Gwen. Gwen: Ben! I came to help you guys! Tetrax: Who told you to come? Gwen: Kevin did. Kevin appears. Kevin: Hey. Ben: And who told him to tell you to come? Kevin: Olaf did. Olaf, from Frozen, appears. Olaf: Hey guys, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Tetrax brings a torch next to him. He begins to melt. Olaf: AH! SOME PEOPLE ARE JUST WORTH MELTING FOR!!!!! He melts to a puddle. Gwen: Let it go. Ben: And who told him to tell Kevin to tell Gwen to come here? Kevin: Abraham Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln waves. Ben: OH MY GOD! ITS ABRAHAM LINCOLN! He runs to him and gives him a hat. Ben: Sign this please! Abraham Lincoln: Sure thing. He takes out a pen and leans on the wall. Coincedently, he presses a button, and the door opens. He is sucked away into space. Ben: NOOOOOOOOOOOO, ABRAHAM LINCOLN! Tetrax clsoes the door. Ben: Oh and who told Abraham Lincoln to tell Olaf to tell Kevin to tell Gwen to come here? Gwen: Rook did. Rook appears, with bandages on his head. Rook: I am most injured. Ben: Oh. Rook! Vilgax bursts in, with a wheel stuck in his face. He squeezes it off. Vilgax: FINALLY! I floated off to random planets. Ben: Ohai Vilgax. Vilgax: Hey. He waves. Vilgax then suddenly remembers. Vilgax: Oh, right... He takes a stance and raises his sword in the air. Vilgax: BEN TENNYSON! I'VE COME TO STEAL YOUR OMNITRIX ALTHOUGH A MOMENT AGO I SAID I WANTED TO KILL YOU! Kevin: Cool story bro. Ben: Okay. Let's fight. Ben turns into Bullfrag. Bullfrag: I HAZ SWAGZ! He beats Vilgax up. Vilgax cries and runs to his momma. Bullfrag reverts. Kevin: Isn't Bullfrag the most useless alien ever? He's like just a human with a long tongue. Ben shrugs. Tetrax: We're arriving at planet Xenon! Ben: Doesn't Azmuth live on Galvan Prime? Kevin: Not in the holidays. On Christmas he lives in Xenon. Ben: Wait! Its Christmas! Santa Claus flies in. Santa Claus: HOHOHOHO! He disappears. Gwen: AH! WHERE'S MY GIFT?! Kevin: That coward! The ship lands. Rook, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Tetrax and a fat old lady get out. Kevin: Hey, who's the fat old lady? Rook: I have no idea. Ben turns into Heatblast and burns her. Old Lady: AH! I'M BURNING!!! I'M BURNING!! I'M BURNING!! She dies. Ben reverts. Gwen: You kill too much people. Ben: Who cares? Old lady's children: WE DO! Ben: Too bad. They walk into Azmuth's lab. Azmuth: HEY LOOK! ITS TENNYSON! ...and friends. Ben: S'up. He waves. Azmuth: What brings you here?! Ben: The Omnitrix is gonna explode. Omnitrix: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Explosion-emote.gif EXPALOOOJUNS! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Explosion-emote.gif Azmuth: I see. Azmuth climbs on his wrist and fixes it. Azmuth: Ta-dah! Kevin: So fast? Tetrax: That was quick. Vilgax and his drones suddenly attacked. Vilgax: BENN TENNYSON! SURRENDER THE OMNITRIX! He runs in. Ben: Time to beat him up! Time for Way Big! He turns into Grey Matter. Grey Matter: OH MAN! He slaps his symbol. Jury Rigg: JURY RIGG?! C'MON! He slaps his symbol. Nanomech: NANOMECH SERIOUSLY?! He slaps his symbol. The Worst: Why, Omnitrix, why? Omnitrix: I'm being a beach. The Worst slaps his symbol. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! COULD WORK! He runs to Vilgax and punches him in the face. Vilgax: OUCH!!! Swampfire somehow throws Vilgax off to space. Gwen: YAY! Suddenly the Omnitrix eplodes, and Ben dies. Kevin: BEN! Gwen runs to his corpse. Tetrax turns to Azmuth. Tetrax: I thought you fixed the Omnitrix! Azmuth: I lied. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png Vilgax lands in. Vilgax: Time for you all to die! Rook: We are doomed. The drones march up to them. Ben suddenly comes back to life. Ben: I LIVE AGAIN! Kevin: How? Ben: I'm a main character. Main characters don't die. He turns to Alien X. Alien X: ALIEN X! He kills Vilgax, and turns him to dust. Vilgax: NOOOOOO- The drones stop their march. Alien X: YAY! Kevin: But that's not always the case! Sometimes main characters die! Alien X: Okay... He kills him. Alien X: Does your death count? Gwen shrugs. Alien X reverts. Ben, Gwen, and Rook walk off slowly in the sunset. Tetrax: I still wonder how the Omnitrix suddenly began to work again. Azmuth shrugs. Azmuth: I blame Abraham Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln flies by, waving. End! Characters *Ben *Kevin (death) *Rook *Gwen *Tetrax *Azmuth *Max (exploded) *Patelliday (explodes) *Molly Gunther (explodes) *Olaf (melts) *Abraham Lincoln *Old Lady (burns) *Old Lady's children *Mailman *Ben's mom Villains *Vilgax (death) *Animo (licked to death) *Billy Billions (was busy) **Billy Billions replacement (death) *Ben's evil teacher Aliens Used *Way Big *Wildmutt *Four Arms *Armodrillo *Bullfrag *Heatblast *Grey Matter (accidental transformation http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png ) *Jury Rigg (accidental transformation http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png ) *Nanomech (accidental transformation http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png ) *The Worst (accidental transformation http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png ) *Swampfire *Alien X Trivia *Emotes included!! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132542/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3c/Tard.png **Don't ask how. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/97/Nomeme.png *My first random movie. Category:Random stuff Category:Ahmad15 Category:Movies Category:Earth-₵10